Fred and George's Lollypops
by gredandforgerock
Summary: A quick story I came up with when I thought of a new product in another upcoming story. Starts in Harry's 5th year.


Hermione and Ron were arguing. Again. He couldn't even tell what they were arguing about. All he knew was that he was ready to pull his hair out. He had a potions essay due tomorrow and he couldn't concentrate because of their arguing. Finally he slammed his book shut and tossed all his stuff into his bag. He stood up to leave and realized they hadn't even noticed. He headed towards the door determined to go to the library.

Just as he was pushing out the door Fred and George were trying to come in, "Harry, where you going?"

"Anywhere those two aren't." he replied indicating Ron and Hermione arguing by the chess board, "I'm ready to hex them both into next week. If I didn't think Hermione would kill me I'd use Lang Lock on the both of them."

"Hmmm, that gives me an idea." Fred said, "Let's step outside."

"Share dear brother." George said as they stood outside the portrait.

"Lang Lock Lollypops."

"How long would you have them last?"Harry asked.

"Don't know yet." George answered.

"That's usually determined during testing."

"If it helps I think anyone in Gryffindor tower will help with testing." Harry said, "Surely I'm not the only one sick of the bickering."

"No you're not." Ginny said as she left the common room with her own bag on her shoulder, "Going to the Library?"

"Was, but I've been sidetracked." Harry grinned, "What do you think of Lang Lock Lollypops?"

"For those two? Brilliant." Ginny said, "When are you going to give it to them?"

"We haven't developed them yet." George said.

"Harry just gave us the brilliant idea."

"Harry gave it to you?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Our investor isn't stupid." George stated.

"He's given us plenty of ideas." Fred agreed.

"When we first heard about Dudley we thought of Ton Tongue Toffee's. Even gave his cousin the first free sample."

"All the girls who've been mooning over the boy hero gave us the idea for Fainting Fancies."

"And a line of products for witches."

"What would you two do for witches that we'd actually want?" Ginny asked.

"Helpful beauty products, day dream drops and stuff like that." Fred answered

"Beauty products from you two?" Ginny questioned.

"There have been several, including those, which we haven't been able to develop yet." George said.

"We're thinking of a Dark Mark candy that will make you feel sick."

"And something to make fun of You-Know-Who, like stick on moldy warts."

"Minister Fudges, make you talk complete and utter nonsense for a time."

"I've given you the ideas for all that?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Fred said, "What you don't actually say we glean from those who react to you. No better conversation starter than the words Harry Potter."

"Well as brilliant as all that sounds I still have homework to finish." Ginny said, "See you later."

"Me too." Harry grimaced, "You two have fun."

They turned and walked away together. George bumped Fred, "Think they'll ever start having fun?"

"You mean get together?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"You think Harry likes Ginny?"

"Didn't you just see what I saw? He was watching her more than he was listening to us."

"Of course I saw it. But it doesn't mean he knows it yet. Gin didn't even notice."

"But he will realize it sooner or later."

"Sure he'll figure it out eventually. But he's so dense and with his nobility complex I bet Ron and Hermione get it figured out first."

"No way Harry's not as dense as Ron."

"But they've been at it longer. Already at least two years into their crushes on each other. Harry just started."

"I don't know he didn't stay with Cho long. I'll bet on Harry beating Ron at girls any day."

"How much, five?"

"Ok, so you think Ron and Hermione will get together first and I think Harry and Ginny will."

"Agreed. Now how will we do the Lang Lock Lollypops? I'm thinking first…" Fred and George began there in depth discussions on product development.

***time***

August at the Burrow before Harry's sixth year was brilliant for the most part. One particular day Ron and Hermione were arguing about Ron's homework. Fred and George arrived during the show. George and Fred had wicked grins on their faces and winked at Harry and Ginny.

"Uh oh." Harry whispered to Ginny, "Looks like things are about to heat up."

"Do you think they have those lollypops?" she questioned.

"I think I would bet money on it." Harry grinned.

Fred and George walked up to the arguing couple with their hands behind their backs. When they reached them they stuck a lollypop in each of their mouths. The sudden silence even attracted the attention of Molly. She glanced up at the two teens gesturing wildly at the twins, "What did you do to them?" she asked mildly.

"Presenting a new product from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Lang Lock Lollypops. They glue your mouth shut."

"No shouting or arguing until the candy is gone."

"Sweet silence."

"I think," Molly said, "that I may need a one or two of those to keep on hand."

Hermione and Ron looked embarrassed, until Arthur said, "Not for you two. For Order meetings. There are a few I'd love to silence."

"As long as you're willing to give one to Snape we'll give you a case." Fred laughed.

***time***

One year later Fred and George were at the Burrow trying to cheer up a very upset Ginny, "What wrong Gin?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you can tell us."

"No."

"Please, we'll do anything we can to help."

"You can't fix stupid."

"Ok, I'll buy that but who's being stupid?"

"Harry."

"Ok Gin spill, why is Harry being stupid?"

"His stupid nobility complex has struck again." Ginny stated

"It's always rearing its ugly head. Is this about them leaving?"

"No, it goes back to Dumbledore's funeral and him breaking up with me to protect me."

"Broke up, so that means you were together?" Fred asked.

"We got together after the last quidditch game."

"How'd it go?" George asked.

Ginny told the story and Fred said, "I have an important question. Did Ron and Hermione get together yet?"

"No."

"Yes." George yelled, "Five please Fred."

Fred grumbled as he dug out five galleons and handed them to George. Seeing Ginny's look he said, "I thought Ron would figure it out first. Although I never doubted his affection for you, I just thought Moldyshorts would slow him down."

"Nothing stands in the way of true love and desperation."

"Desperation?" Ginny asked

"Yes." George said smiling, "Dating Dean Thomas all year drove Harry spare. He's liked you since the year before sometime. I think he didn't stay with Cho long because he had found someone else to like but couldn't see it yet."

"No way." Ginny said, "He didn't like me back then."

"Oh he did." Fred said, "He just didn't know it yet. I think George and I were the first to figure it out."

"True, but others, cough, our mother, cough, have been hoping for years." George grinned at the red face of his sister.

"Ok, spill how do you know it was driving him crazy?" Ginny asked.

"We have, until recently, kept in contact with our investor."

"He was giving us all kinds of suggestions last year."

"I believe he wanted to use all of them on Dean."

"What made you think that?" Ginny asked.

"He asked for a way to straighten curly hair."

"Turn dark skin to some ugly color."

"Make tall guys short and fat."

"Glue his fingers together."

"Give him dread locks."

"Harry suggested all that?" Ginny said.

"Generally it was around the same times as you wrote to us about a fight you had with Dean."

"Or had been caught snogging Dean."

"Or hugging him too much."

"Ok, I get it." Ginny laughed, "Thanks. Oh, one more thing, bet on Harry and I again and I will glue your fingers together, give you dread locks and turn your skin into some ugly color."

"Awww we love you too sis."

***time***

"You know, I thought they would stop fighting some when they got together." George whispered to Harry.

"No way, they like it too much." Harry replied, "Besides I like it better than when they gush at each other making moony faces."

George snickered, "Much like you and little Gin Gin?"

"We do not make moony faces like that." Harry declared.

"True you're too busy smiling like a lunatic to have a moony face." George continued to snicker.

"You have anything new we can use on them?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not developing anything. I'm worried sales will go down." George sighed, "I just don't know if I can make it without Fred. I mean he was the idea man."

"Not really." Ginny stated, "I remember many times you put in ideas. Beside hasn't Harry given you any ideas lately?"

"No he's not being a jealous git anymore now that he has his dream girl." George said looking at Harry, "Unless I can get a product that produces that dopey grin."

"It is not a dopey grin." Harry argued, "It's just a happy grin. How about some muggle candy?"

"Have it. Dad buys most of it."

"I've got an idea." Ginny said, "Seven year HP candies."

"What?" her statement confused Harry and George.

"A hard red candy stone that turns to your hair colors, a gummy snake that makes your eyes glow, chocolate werewolf that howls, a cinnamon Hungarian Horntail that lets you breath fire, a toffee toad with a bow that yells DETENTION, a nougat bat that changes its colors and then a caramel phoenix that flies." Ginny suggested.

George thought for several seconds before he yelled, "Brilliant."


End file.
